Defy and Devour
by DawnieDeuce2891
Summary: Draco awaits his death in a cell in Azkaban while he replays the reason why he's there in his head.


_This story is graphic in nature. Please be advised._

_-Dawn_

* * *

The water dripped slowly on the stone floor. It splashed and wet his hand. He moved it out of the way and held his knees. The cool air swooped by and hit his skin. He shivered and squeezed closer to his body. The chain that held his ankle to the wall was like ice and every move he made, it would shred his skin open so that fresh, dark red blood trickled down the side and onto the stone. Nothing could be seen; no walls in front of him, no door leading to the outside, no wet stone on the ground. His eyes have gotten used to the dark for he can see much like a bat now. The small crack in the side wall brought in the little fresh air he needed to be traded for the poison filled air he departed from his dry mouth.

He tugged on his ripped and torn pants, easing his nerves. The air he breathed was dangerous to him. Never gas was released not long ago. His head lay on his arms which propped him up. Again, the chain cuff cut into his skin. Tears streamed down his face that were cold and full of sorrow. They rolled off his pale cheeks and onto his weak arms. The shirt he once had had been gone only to show the knife wombs and attacks he had received; they too had bleed.

He sits and wonders how he got here and what he did. His blond hair falls in front of his eyes, scratching at the now fragile skin. A small amount of blood fell from his lips that mixed with the tears. Water fell near his feet, washing the blood from the ankle. His chest could hardly catch breath as his heart pounded slowly near his legs. The veins in his neck began to cling to his skin, showing the strain he was putting through. The low blue light that had shown through the crack, fell on him. It was night time. He pulled his knees closer to him as the air became colder. His tears were few, but his pain was increasing. It was faint, but he still remembered the horror of that night.

* * *

"I TOLD YOU TO KILL HIM, DRACO!" Lucius Malfoy yelled at his son. Draco had his one enemy at the tip of his wand, touching the blood from his mouth. "KILL HIM BOY!"

Draco could hear the wails and cries of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley over by the wall. They pleaded with him whole heartedly for the release of their friend Harry Potter. Draco's face fell more and more as he kept looking at their faces, Harry's face, and the face of his father. His blood began to pound in his neck, his chest rapidly moving from the constant breathing. The arm that held his wand began to shake hard as it dragged the fallen blood from Harry around his neck. Both Harry's and Draco's eyes met and they sensed something they hadn't, something that was always there, but never seen.

A tug was felt on the scruff of Draco's neck. "I told you, Draco, to kill that little rodent and you will do it…" Lucius got close to Draco's ear and whispered, "I'll kill you with all the happiness in the world." His breath on Draco's ear sent chills down his spine.

"DON'T!! DON'T!!! YOUR BETTER THEN THAT!!" Draco and Lucius's heads turned to Hermione. She, chained to the wall by bleeding arms and shins was pleading with them upon all the blood that was spilled on her. "DRACO YOU ARE SO MUCH MORE THEN THIS! DON'T KILL HIM! PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM!"

"Do as I say son!" Lucius grabbed him harder around the neck.

"DON'T DRACO! PLEASE!"

"Don't listen to that whiny little mud blood, listen to your father!"

A nerve kicked in. A thought came to him. Draco brushed his father's arm off his neck. "Father? What kind of father are you? You threatened to kill me!"

"Do as I say!"

"NO! No I won't listen!"

"Draco!"

"Leave me alone!" Draco raised his wand up to his father's neck. "Everything you ever told me was a lie. Killing Harry for the Dark Lord's purposes was a great honor for me?"

Lucius raised his hands. "Now Draco-"

"Trying to live my life like you and forgetting all who cared about me? My mother? No, not anymore!"

* * *

He fell slowly onto the stone, resting his head on the sharp rocks underneath. His arms raised slowly; brushing his stomach as he rested his bruised hands on it. Weak and starved, he turned his head to the door; proved to be a very painful short time. There was nothing in his sight, but the black room where he has wasted away. Blood ran from his lips and colored his white chin before it hit the stone. His ankle twitched from blood lose for now the cuff was rubbing the bone of him. But because he had been so weak, he lost all sense of feel for pain and gave into it knowing it wouldn't get better. His heart gave a leap of fear. Another memory entered his head. The one he hadn't forgotten.

* * *

"GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF ME MALFOY!" Ron yelled as Draco dragged him down the hall. "I'll make you taste your own blood for years to come!" Ron threw back his arm and launched a hit to Draco's head. He fell as Ron went up to him. Pulling his wand out of his pocket, Draco leaped up and thrust his wand in front of Ron.

Draco held it firm. "Back off weasel or I'll kill you now." He backed away a bit and reached over for Hermione's arm. "And if you go anywhere you'll join him."

"What did you do with Harry?" Hermione screamed in his face.

"Oh you'll see him. See him pleading for his life at my feet."

"Your nothing, but a rat! A stupid, idiotic, smelly rat!" Ron yelled. "No care in the world… only for your own damn self!"

"I CARE WHAT I WANT TO CARE FOR WEASELY EVEN IF IT MEANS MY LIFE!"

"But it's all about you. Nothing beats you does it Malfoy! Who are you doing this for then?"

"I DO IT BECAUSE IT IS MY WILL TO DO IT! Now if you don't shut the hell up I'll make sure you won't get the chance to see your precious Potter one last time, you hear me?"

Hermione got up. "Don't do it Malfoy. Look at your father. Look at his eyes. They are cold and bitter." Draco looked at her deeply. In her, he saw a reflection of his father such as himself. "For once… I believe that you can amount to greater things then a murder." Draco's face fell. Sorrow swam across it. "You are not your father."

* * *

He wheezed and released a yelp of pain. The hands rested on his stomach started throbbing and his ankles twitching. He rolled his head over to the other side and began to cry hard into the darkness. No one, nothing could hear him, but he cried for everything he hadn't before. The backbone of him pushed him up against the wall; pain overcoming his body. Blood from his ankle flowed more rapidly. He rested his head against the wall letting the tears hit his lips and wetting them. Water fell onto his head. The cuff on his ankle dug in him. Screams of pain didn't help anymore. Every pain he had endured had caused him to scream; he didn't see a point in it since the pain was still there. His heart ached with fear and sorrow for what he had done. What he tried to do.

* * *

"Stay away from me father!" Draco's wand was now close to Lucius's vital spot of his neck. "I don't want this anymore. Granger was right, I'm not you."

"So, you've been listening to a filthy mud blood in stead of your own flesh?"

"At least her soul is truthful… while yours lies in a blood pile soaking in poison." Lucius looked at his son deep in the eye. "I hate you father."

Lucius smiled. "Pity. I could have shown you what it means to be a real wizard!" Lucius punched Draco in the face and grabbed his wand. Draco's mouth bleed long onto the floor. "Now, it's time for you Mr. Potter. While my son is to weak to do this simple matter, I am not like him and I will kill you so help me."

Harry got up and ran back as far as he could. Draco looked on at him and watched his father chase after him. Draco whipped his mouth and picked up Harry's fallen wand. Running, Harry dodged everything Lucius threw at him; both out of Draco's sight. Draco ran over to where Hermione and Ron were and held up his wand. Harry ran back in front of them only to be caught by Ron who pulled him out of there. Lucius came into view. He stomped towards Draco who was trying to push Hermione out of the room.

Hermione looked at him. "Your greater then I thought… Draco."

"Don't stop that smarty pants attitude or I may have to threaten you." Draco smiled at her. She smiled back and ran out of the room.

* * *

The door opened to his room, unleashing a bright gray light on his face. He did the best he could too look up at the light, but his eyes burned from the brightness. The neck of him was beginning to become weak; slowly moving his head as though trying to keep balance. Draco's tears burned his face and blinded him of who was in the room.

He was grabbed hard on the arm, feeling his muscles tighten and the pain over come him once more, he was released of the cuff on his ankle and dragged across the stone. He left nothing, but the torn shirt of his memories, the tears to soak up what he cannot forget, and the blood that was painted on the stone in reminder of his past horrors.

Before the Dark Lord, he cried out loud. Pain could not undo what his past had said to him. Before the Dark Lord and before his father, he cried down onto his open wombs; out of them he muttered faint words, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Harry. I'm sorry." Even they weren't enough. The amount of hatred in this room was the exact sum of the fear he felt now as he stood in the Dark Lord's presence.

He was motioned to come forward a few steps, but each step he took was of absolute horror and agony. The spot he stopped at was cold and soft. It cooled the cuts on his feet and soothed the stinging from the tears that fell on it. He looked up at the Dark Lord as the wand was raised. He uttered more tears as the wand was at the ready. The Dark Lord steadied his wand aimed for the head of him.

Out of the crowd, to his left, there was movement and a cry to him. The voice of Harry rose out of nowhere. The Dark Lord's wand was ready as he began to slowly release the spell.

Harry cried out. "Draco!"

As Draco looked towards him, he heard the spell being hissed at him as darkness fell over. "Avarda Kadarva!"


End file.
